Questions, Answers, and Confusion!!
by MommiesGirl
Summary: This is a "Walk to Remember" fic. My first on AWtR. Takes place 5 years after Jamie's death.


Questions, Answers, and Confusion!!

Disclaimer: I don't own "A Walk to Remember." 

This is my first AWtR fic. 

"Daddy" My, our, five year old daughter began as she climbed on my lap. "What was mommy like?" 

My heart sunk in hearing this. Her mother, my wife, Jamie, died when we were eighteen, just after giving birth to an angel, just like herself. The leukemia was too much too handle during the birth, and she only had enough time to name our daughter and kiss us both. A tear swelled in my eye thinking about this.

"Well Isabella (img src="http://www.americanbabycontest.com/images/nov01contest/Samantha_Brooke_Hahn.jpg" border="0">  
/a> ), your mommy was...she was..." I started crying as Bella hugged me. She patted my hair and told me not to be sad, that God was taking care of her. I smiled. "Bella, your just like your mother." I told her. She smiled as her mother would. 

"I know." She replied. She was just like her, but sometimes she wondered what would have happened if her mother wouldn't have had her. I always told her that her mother probably would have left in less time that she did and I wouldn't have anyone around. It was true. Jamie held on for her daughter...and me. "Was mommy really nice?"

I smiled and laughed. "Yes. So much that she believed in me." I looked at the clock. "Alright Bella, time for bed." I picked her up and carried her to Jamie's old room, her room, and laid her on the bed. "Would you like me to get you anything?" 

"No thank you. But...could you sing mommy's song for me?" 

I smiled down at her. 

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
  
over and over again  
  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
  
But You sing to me over and over and  
  
over again"  
  
My eyes closed as the chorus began.  
  
"So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only Yours  
  
I pray to be only Yours  
  
I know now You're my only hope  
  
Sing to me of the song of the stars  
  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
  
and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that You have  
  
for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only Yours  
  
I pray to be only Yours  
  
I know now You're my only hope  
  
I felt sadness overcome me when I realized that this would be the last time I would hear her sing these words.  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving You all of me  
  
I want Your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only Yours  
  
I know now You're my only hope…" I looked down at Bella, sound asleep. I tucked her in and walked to my room. Before Jamie died, her father gave us the house. After she died, I insisted on giving it back, but he declined. I sat on the bed and reached into the nightstand. I retrieved a picture taken of us a couple of days before Jamie died. We were laughing and sitting on the front porch. As weak as she was, she was still strong in faith. I looked at the clock after what seemed like forever, of just staring at the picture. No matter how sick she was, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. "Midnight." I groaned. I placed the picture back in its place and laid down. "I love you Jamie. I miss you." I said out loud.

"I know." I heard someone say. I sat quickly up and looked around, but saw nothing. I laid back down slowly.

"I'm going crazy." I said to myself.

"No your not." I heard the voice say again. I thought it was...but it couldn't be, could it? 

"Whose there?" I asked out loud. 

A figure appeared in front of me. It was her, how could I forget. Her dazzling dark hair down to her silk dress, which was made from material like the one she wore in the play. I stared at her, shocked but amazed.

"It's only been five years, have you already forgotten you wife?" She asked. I just smiled widely.

"No." I said, laughing. She smiled at me, like she had always done, in better or worse.

"How's our Bella?" She asked me. I smiled.

"You know." I told her. "But...she's just like you." Jamie smiled. 

"But she has your wonder." Jamie told me. I smiled and agreed. Jamie walked over to me and kissed me. I looked down. 

"Don't leave." I told her. She smiled slightly. 

"I have to, but you'll see me again." She told me as she disappeared, like she had appeared.

I looked down. 

How long though, until I would see again? Would it be in death...or life? 

  



End file.
